Earth Reborn
Earth Reborn is the eighth episode of the Kid Buu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Bejita no Hisaku!! Porunga to Futatsu no Negai". The episode first aired on November 15, 1995. Summary The episode begins with Fat Majin Buu and Kid Buu fighting. Hercule is watching then and cheering for Fat Majin Buu to win. The 2 Buu's are still fighting together, then Hercule comes in to beat Kid Buu. Vegeta is mad at Goku why he did not gather his energy, then Goku tell's that he learned to be a Super Saiyan when he was dead. Making to much power will make him weaker if he is alive. Vegeta then think of a plan and tells Dende and Kibito Kai to go to New Namek and wish Earth back. Elder Kai does not want to, but Dende manipulates him into going there. Goku asks why, it's too early to wish Earth. Then Vegeta asks a question how many times did Goku save the Earth. Goku says that it has been dozens of times, to which Vegeta then replies that its is time for the earth to save itself for once. Then we find, Dende and the others made it on New Namek and Dende is happy to find his elders on Namek. When Dende reaches there, he receives a warm welcome and the Namekiens have already gathered the Dragon Balls. Then Dende talks to Vegeta. He asks the wishes and Vegeta says, to bring back Earth and to bring back all the people other than the ones that are pure evil. Dende asks those wishes, except for the 2nd one. Porunga can only grant one life with one wish. But the Elder Namek gave it a power to grant many wishes at a time. Vegeta and Goku are glad. Back on the planet, Majin Buu and Kid Buu are tearing them up. Hercule in the middle trying to help always get kicked off quickly. Meanwhile all the people on Earth are wished back after the desctrucion in the Martial Arts Tournament. Including Elder Kai and Vegeta. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi are all wished back. Then Vegeta tells Goku to create a Spirit Bomb, That was Vegeta's plan. Revive the citizens and create a Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. Fights Majin Buu & Hercule vs Kid Buu Trivia *When Goku asks why the wish isn't worded "bring back everyone killed by Majin Buu" Vegeta responds that that wish would bring Babidi back and it wouldn't bring back the people that he (Vegeta) killed at the stadium. However, those people have already been wished back, only to be killed again by Buu. However, Vegeta obviously was unaware of them being wished back. *Hercule bites Kid Buu in this episode. This is the third time Buu is bitten. The first was when Gotenks bites Super Buu's arm, the second is when Goku bites Kid Buu's head. Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z